The World Champion and Love?
by Wave Ripper
Summary: A requested one-shot about my FC's Zero and Charlotte. Read and review please! Meh to the summary!


Chapter 1: Vortex

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte lay in the grass and watched as the ocean waves crashed into the land. She loved the ocean and all of its mysteries; it was her second favorite thing in the world. What she liked the most were volcanoes, she constantly trained where ever one could be found. She sighed a bit and pulled her jacket over her body like a blanket; glancing at her bey she began thinking of the one blader that could give her a challenge. He never tried backing down from any challenge and would always do his best to overcome whatever obstacle stood in his way. That's what he used to be like, now; he was just a shadow of his former self. The blonde haired teen began thinking of the last battle Zero had been in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Wild Fang all stood in shock as they watched Zero take on the one person that had beaten both teams with ease. His opponent had orange hair, a yellow jacket that was zipped up, and black pants. What made him different from all of the other opponents they had faced was that he wore a mask that covered everything but half of his mouth and his right eye. The teen was always laughing at people while he battled, no one was sure why, but he found amusement in other people's pain. Rumors spread around that he was mentally ill and that he was supposed to be in a hospital getting better. The bladers name was Vortex; he had entered the third World Championship tournament with two other bladers that still hadn't been seen yet. Team Hurricane had made it to the finals but due to injury, Arrow and Hunter were unable to compete with Zero in the final battle. The day had started out nice and sunny, but as the battle continued, the weather became increasingly worse. Vortex's bey spirit was known only as Gimmick Puppet, the bey spirit itself had never been heard of and any abilities it had were unknown. During the battle, Vortex's bey spirit had caused a giant storm to cover Metal City. Once it had appeared, everyone had to look up into the sky to see a giant metal puppet hovering above the stadium. Charlotte kept her eyes locked on the battle and watched as both bladers tried to deliver the finishing attack. _"Heheheheh, you know Zero, you could forfeit right now and save yourself from losing everything." _The teen's bey sped forward and created an explosion as it collided with Gandora. Both beys collided with each other once again at the center of the bey stadium. Zero shook his head and gave Vortex a stern look.

_You not only hurt Team GanGan Galaxy but you also hurt Team Wild Fang. I'm not going to give up because you need to be put in your place. Gear SECOND! _The mask covered teen watched as Gandora began to spin faster and faster. He smiled a bit when he watched the bey transform from its grey color scheme to a blank color scheme.

_I'm going to take it all away from you. _The teen spoke slowly and looked up to see everyone cheering for Zero. He glanced down and saw Gandora charging up for an attack. _"I'm going to take your courage, your confidence, everything. Gimmick Strings. HAHAHAHAHA!" _Everyone in the stadium watched in horror as the giant puppet sent down a few blue strings that attached themselves to Zero and Gandora. Charlotte closed her eyes and could never forget the horrifying screams the echoed throughout the stadium.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlotte was brought back to reality whenever she heard a bird chirping above her. She sat up and whipped away a few tears that were sliding down the side of her face. After she had witnessed that battle she noticed Zero was going out of his way to avoid everyone, he had literally lost everything. He no longer had the will to battle, he no longer had the confidence to talk to any of his friends, and he wouldn't even leave the house anymore. Arrow and Hunter had tried talking to him but he kept the door to his room locked so they couldn't get to him. Putting her jacket back on, Charlotte stood up, and began walking down the side walk. Each step brought her closer to the stadium where the final battle had been held. A few short minutes later, the teen had walked out of the stands and was now standing exactly where Zero had stood during that battle. Her eyes slowly scanned the bey stadium which had been repaired after the battle. Even after it had been repaired, Charlotte could still see the large cuts that had been created by Vortex's bey. The stadium looked as if Jack had taken Evil Befall and ripped the entire bey stadium to shreds. Walking into the bey stadium, Charlotte placed her hand carefully on part of the wall. She could feel a bey stuck inside of the wall and she immediately connected her bey to her launcher. _"Black Halberd!" _Launching her bey at the wall, the teen's special move destroyed a small section of the wall causing a bey to fall out of the rubble. Sliding her bey back into her pocket, the teen picked up the bey that lay in front of her and carefully examined the face bolt. The face bolt depicted a dragon that looked ready to take on anyone in battle. _"He didn't even have the courage to retrieve his bey after the battle." _She slowly walked out of the bey stadium while still holding the bey in her hands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zero sat in his room starring into empty space, the music that usually filled his room wasn't playing and the TV remote slept peacefully on the coffee table. The teen sat motionless on his couch, he was now at the point where he couldn't even find a reason to get out of bed. Ryuga and Gingka had both tried to snap him out of whatever had happened to him during that battle. Ryuga wasn't known to help people but he couldn't just stand by and watch as he lost another strong blader to battle. Eventually, Ryuga had given up and left Gingka alone to try and help Zero. A few days had gone by but even Gingka had given up. He always believed that if a blader could find his/hers blader spirit, they could always continue battling, but when he looked into Zero's eye's all he could see was nothing. Zero slowly stood up and walked over to his bed, he sat down still not paying attention to anything. Jumping off of his bed, the teen looked at the stairs and saw Charlotte standing next to his bed. _"You're still up here?"_

_Y-yeah, j-just leave me alone._

"_Zero, I-" _She stopped talking when she noticed he was trying to put more distance between them. Glancing at the bey she had in her hand, the teen set Gandora on Zero's coffee table and began walking down the stairs. _"I'll be waiting outside when you're ready to talk." _Zero listened carefully and waited until he was sure Charlotte was gone. Slowly walking over to the coffee table, he grabbed Gandora and examined it carefully. A few seconds later he tossed his bey over the wall and watched as it landed on his pool table. The teen walked down the stairs while looking for something to drink, the teen jumped again when Charlotte tackled him. _"GOT YOU!" _Zero squirmed around trying to break free from Charlotte's grip but he eventually gave up and tried to find another way to break out of her grip.

_J-just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you or anyone else._

_Then make me leave you alone! The real Zero would have known that I hadn't even left the room! The real Zero wouldn't have stopped bey battling after just one loss!_

_J-just leave me alone. _The teen rested his head on the cold floor while Charlotte kept her arms wrapped tightly around Zero. She looked carefully into his eyes and sighed slightly. Releasing her grip on Zero, the two teens stood up slowly. She looked at him for a second and finally wrapped her arms around him again, this time instead of trying to keep him from leaving, she hugged him.

_I know what happened to you wasn't easy. I can see now that Vortex really did steal your courage from you. I've always liked you and I can't stand to see you this way. _She could feel Zero shaking slightly at the mention of Vortex's name. She held him closer and made sure not to scare him. _"I'm going to help you get back at Vortex for what he did to you. Once we get everything he stole from you, we can get some food." _The teen let go of Zero and saw he didn't want to go with her. She walked over to his pool table and retrieved his bey. Handing the bey to Zero she smiled and slowly walked out of the room with him.

A few hours later, Vortex had been sent to a mental hospital after having a nervous breakdown from losing to zero and Charlotte. The two teens had managed to beat him and were both happy to see one less threat to the beyblade world. They slowly walked into the ramen shop and took a seat that had a good view of the TV. _"Thanks Charlotte." _The blonde teen looked up and smiled as she ate some of her ramen.

_You can thank me by paying for dinner. And then we can go eat sushi after this!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This was requested by SoulSavior. If there are any characters you want to see a one-shot about just let me know by PMing me or leaving a request in a review! :D

I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot! I've been trying to make a Zero X Charlotte one-shot for a while but couldn't think of any really good ideas for it. That's when it hit me; I thought that this would be a good way to introduce one of the new villains. Vortex really did steal Zero's courage, that's the reason he wasn't acting like the boss he usually is. Now I have a question for all of you, what do you think of Vortex? I would tell you guys more about him but I don't want to ruin the surprise for when he appears in one of my stories :D

Don't worry, I'm working on the new Shadow Warriors chapter. I'll tell you guys all about what took so long in making the chapter after it's done. I should have it finished by Saturday.

Review and Stay Awesome


End file.
